Magie et vérités cachées
by lilouange
Summary: Et si Elena avait demandé de l'aide à Bonnie après l'aveu effacé de Damon pour comprendre le petit trou de mémoire dans sa soirée ?  S02 E08
1. Chapter 1 : Convaincre une sorcière

Ça y est, je me lance ! La frustration a eu raison de moi et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic.  
Je ne promet rien quand à la régularité de la mise en ligne mais je vais faire mon maximum ! I promise ;-)  
C'est ma 1ère fic TVD et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de fic dans lequel j'ai le plus écris mais j'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira.  
J'arrête le blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**_Situation :_**_ Après l'épisode 8 de la saison 2  
_

**_Résumé :_**_ Et si Elena avait demandé l'aide de Bonnie après l'aveu effacé de Damon ?_

_**Personnages de ce chapitre :** Elena et Bonnie.  
_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Convaincre une sorcière…  
**

La jeune fille grogna lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner pour l'alerter qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle tendit le bras hors de la couette et chercha à tâtons l'objet maudit qui l'avait sortie d'un sommeil bien mérité. Son réveil… Un grimoire, devenu son livre de chevet ces dernières semaines… Le portable bipait de nouveau pour la relancer… Sa montre… Ah ! Elle l'avait enfin. Elle se tourna pour être allongée sur le dos et lu _« 1 SMS non lu » _sur l'écran d'accueil. Elle valida l'option _« lire »_ en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir le culot de la réveiller au milieu de la nuit…  
Elle n'avait fait qu'envoyer un message à Elena par magie aujourd'hui mais cela l'avait énormément épuisée. Son corps réagissait de plus en plus mal lorsqu'elle pratiquait un sort ces derniers temps et elle espérait bien reprendre des forces avec plusieurs heures de sommeil. Il sembla que c'était trop demander…  
Elle se retrouva dans le menu SMS du téléphone et vit que la fautive était Elena. Mais que pouvait-elle bien vouloir à cette heure-ci ? Elle ouvrit le message et lu :_ « Besoin de toi, je suis en bas »._

Bonnie se força à sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle scruta dans l'obscurité et réussi à distinguer une forme humaine qui attendait juste en dessous.  
Elle ouvrit et chuchota :

**Bonnie :** « Elena ? »  
**Elena :** « Bonnie… Il faut vraiment que j'te vois… »  
**Bonnie :** « J'descends t'ouvrir. »

Elle ferma la fenêtre et réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son téléphone à la main. Elle alla le reposer sur son chevet avant de quitter la pièce et s'aventura délicatement dans les escaliers, espérant ne pas réveiller son père. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui devoir une explication sur la visite nocturne de son amie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Elena se trouvait juste devant et lui grimaça un semblant de sourire. Bonnie lui fit signe d'entrer et Elena prit instinctivement la direction de la chambre de son amie.

Bonnie ferma la porte de chambre en douceur et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur lit, recouvrant ses jambes de la couette encore tiède. Elena restait à piétiner sur place en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'elle avait à demander. Bonnie accepterait, elle le savait, mais elle ressentait malgré tout une certaine gêne à requérir son aide. Elle redoutait surtout l'explication qu'elle lui devrait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Bonnie murmurer son prénom. Elle arrêta de gigoter et la regarda :

**Elena :** « J'ai besoin d'toi… de ta magie… »

La jeune fille n'eu pas à attendre pour voir la réaction de son amie. La petite sorcière fixait Elena avec étonnement et sa bouche entrouverte suggérait à Elena qu'elle était en train de passer en revue toutes les explications possibles à sa venue.

**Elena :** « Il faut que tu m'aides à me rappeler quelque chose... »  
**Bonnie :** « Quel genre de chose ? »  
**Elena :** « Justement… Je n'sais pas… »

Bonnie ne comprenait toujours pas. Son amie était évasive et semblait vouloir le rester. Elle ressentait la gêne d'Elena et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elles étaient amies depuis la petite enfance et s'étaient toujours tout confié. Elles étaient inséparables toutes les deux, leur lien était même plus fort que celui qu'elles entretenaient avec Caroline. Mais ce soir, Elena n'arrivait pas à se confier à elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle la fasse parler elle-même pour pouvoir l'aider…

**Bonnie :** « Elena ? J'y comprends rien… Comment ça tu n'sais pas ? »  
**Elena :** « Je crois qu'on m'a contrainte… »  
**Bonnie :** « QUOI ? Mais qui ? »

Elle fronça les yeux sur sa question…

**Bonnie :** « Question stupide, désolée… »

Elena grimaça un sourire à Bonnie. « _Si tu savais… Mais si c'est réellement lui… Oooh je n'préfère même pas imaginer son calvaire qui serait bien pire que celui que je lui infligerais…_ ». En effet, même si elle ignorait réellement de quoi il retournait, elle avait le sentiment que Damon était le responsable de ce trou noir dans sa soirée et elle craignait d'envenimer encore un peu plus les choses entre lui et Bonnie, si cela était possible du moins…

**Bonnie :** « Raconte moi pourquoi tu penses avoir été contrainte ? »  
**Elena :** « Mon collier… »

Elena caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif qui ornait son cou. Celui là même que Stefan lui avait offert au début de leur relation. Elle avait apprit un peu plus tard que ce cadeau devait la protéger des vampires et de Damon plus particulièrement. Il avait tellement évolué depuis cette époque qu'elle avait tout de même du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu la contraindre… Mais surtout, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ainsi, si elle était venue demander de l'aide à Bonnie cette nuit, c'était d'abord pour connaitre la raison de cette manipulation dans son esprit…

Elle regarda Bonnie qui n'avait pas bougée, attendant silencieusement qu'elle poursuive.

**Elena :** « Elijah me l'a arraché cet après midi… Je pensais qu'il était définitivement perdu mais… »

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Elle essayait de se remémorer un maximum de détails… Après que les frères Salvatore l'aient sauvée d'Elijah, ils étaient rentrés tous les trois à Mystic Falls. Mais Damon avait demandé à ce qu'ils le déposent au Grill et seul Stefan l'avait raccompagnée chez elle. Elle y avait retrouvé Jeremy et Bonnie qui ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement de la revoir saine et sauve. Bonnie ne s'était pas éternisée et Elena avait demandé à Stefan de bien vouloir la laisser seule avec son frère…

**Elena :** « On est restés un moment tous les deux, à bavarder de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir d'être réunis et puis Jer est parti se coucher. J'ai profité d'être seule pour enfin prendre une douche et c'est là qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Je me revois très bien dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir et… Je me retrouve dans ma chambre avec mon collier autour du cou… »

Bonnie la regardait stupéfaite.

**Bonnie :** « Alors on t'aurait contrainte juste pour te rendre ton collier ? »  
**Elena :** « Je sais que c'est étrange mais… oui c'est cela. Et ma fenêtre ! La fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte ! »  
**Bonnie :** « Elena… »  
**Elena :** « Bonnie, s'il te plait… Fais-moi confiance, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Aide-moi… Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue te voir si je n'étais pas certaine de moi ?»

Elena alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie, l'implorant du regard. Bonnie était indécise. Cette histoire lui paraissait plutôt farfelue mais Elena était tellement sûre d'elle ! Et connaissant son amie, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle ne cèderait pas au premier refus de la petite sorcière…

**Bonnie :** « C'est d'accord. »

Elana laissa éclater sa joie et enlaça son amie.

**Bonnie :** « Du calme, je n'te promet rien. Il faut d'abord que je cherche s'il existe un sort pour contrer ces manipulations »  
**Elena :** « D'accord ! On commence quand ? »

Bonnie secoua la tête en souriant. Quand Elena avait quelque chose en tête…


	2. Chapter 2 : Mémoire et sortilège

D'abord, merci à Rebeccamoviestar1, 02melanienie et miistii pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivée à me concentrer sur ce passage de mon histoire (j'ai eu tendance à me disperser: plusieurs idées pour l'histoire et même mon épilogue alors que je n'avais même pas fini ce chapitre). Mais merci aussi à celle qui m'ont lu sans commenter.

J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaira et je vais me mettre aujourd'hui même sur le suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mémoire et sortilège…**

La fatigue avait eu raison d'Elena qui s'était assoupie sur le lit alors que Bonnie persévérait dans ses recherches. Internet n'avait rien livré d'intéressant, elle parcourait désormais ses livres de magie. Elle soupira en refermant sèchement celui qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se redressa sur un coude de façon à pouvoir regarder Bonnie. De sa main libre, elle rabattit ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage.

**Elena :** « Excuse moi, j'me suis endormie… »  
**Bonnie :** « Tu avais besoin de récupérer, on ne peut pas dire que ces derniers jours aient été de tout repos »

Elena sourit et quitta le lit pour se rapprocher de son amie. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, à même le sol et lui demanda si elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

**Bonnie :** « Non, rien ! »

La sorcière soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber en arrière. Allongée sur le dos, elle fixa un point invisible au plafond. Elena, la bouche pincée, scrutait l'obscurité par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Brusquement, Bonnie se redressa faisant de nouveau sursauter Elena.

**Bonnie :** « Mais oui ! »

Elle se leva et sorti de la chambre sans une explication. Elena, étonnée, regarda la porte par laquelle son amie était sortie et l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Un grincement de porte puis des bruits étouffés parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée. Elena essayait d'identifier ce qu'elle entendait mais en vain. Les secondes lui paraissaient s'éterniser à attendre Bonnie ainsi. Enfin, elle entendit de nouveau un grincement suivis de pas dans l'escalier et Bonnie apparu tout sourire dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre. Elle agita devant elle un énorme bouquin qui semblait avoir bien vécu de par son apparence usée.

**Bonnie :** « Celui de Grand-Mère… »

Elle revient s'asseoir près d'Elena, heureuse de sa trouvaille.

**Bonnie :** « Mon père l'avait rangé avec le reste de ses affaires. Tu sais à quel point il aime ces histoires de sorcellerie alors si j'avais demandé à avoir son grimoire… »

Et sur ces mots, elle grimaça en imaginant la réaction de son père. Celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de magie. Selon lui, tout ceci n'était que chimères, fruits de l'esprit un peu fou de Sheila.

Bonnie ouvrit le grimoire et commença à le feuilleter doucement. Elle tournait les pages les unes après les autres sous le regard d'Elena qui ne comprenait pas toujours les sorts qu'elle y lisait. La petite sorcière, elle, était captivée par ce qu'elle découvrait et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à discuter de ces charmes avec son amie.

Elle se raidit soudain et montra du doigt le sort de la page de droite.

**Bonnie :** « Celui là devrait faire l'affaire ! »  
**Elena :** « Tu en es sûre ? »  
**Bonnie :** « Normalement c'est pour se souvenir d'un rêve mais je pense que ça conviendra…Il me faut juste une pierre de Lapis Lazuli ! »  
**Elena :** « Lapis Lazuli ? »

Bonnie remarqua le regard intrigué de sa voisine et sourit.

**Bonnie :** « Rien à voir avec leurs bagues Elena. Cette pierre purifie l'esprit et le protège. C'est seulement pour cela qu'elle sert dans ce sort. Il y en a parmi les pierres de Grand-Mère. »

Elena hocha la tête, un sourire gênée sur les lèvres. Bonnie se leva et quitta de nouveau la pièce. Elle ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle demanda à Elena de se centrer dans la place libre devant le lit et disposa deux bougies blanches sur le sol, face à Elena, un bol rempli d'eau entre celles-ci. Elena la regardait intriguée, se demandant à quoi correspondait tout cela. Bonnie prit un calepin et un stylo puis vint s'asseoir face à Elena, laissant le bol les séparer. Elle griffonna quelques ligne sur une page de son carnet en jetant un œil de temps en temps au grimoire puis, mâchouillant son stylo, elle relu ce qu'elle venait d'écrire et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, satisfaite. Elle prit ensuite une feuille vierge pour y dessiner un symbole qu'Elena ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'une croix dont la base formait un rond et les deux côté partaient en arcs de cercle dirigés vers l'extérieur. La petite sorcière redressa la tête et dévisagea son amie.

**Bonnie :** « Prête ? »

Elena ressenti un nœud au ventre. Elle redoutait un peu ce sort et ses conséquences. Mais elle voulait savoir, se souvenir… Et pour cela, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait en passer par la magie. Elle inspira profondément pour garder de la constance.

**Elena :** « Prête ! »

Bonnie alluma alors délicatement les bougies, demanda à Elena de tendre les mains devant elle, les paumes vers le haut et y déposa le Lapis Lazuli. Elle ferma les yeux et commença son incantation.

**Bonnie :** « Mémoire volée, esprit profané,  
Que ce soir les secrets se révèlent.  
Que par le Lapis Lazuli,  
Soit brisé cet oubli.  
Reiyel vient nous en aide,  
Que le souvenir revienne.  
Uranus par ta puissance,  
Que le brouillard se lève,  
Et la vérité se dévoile »

Elle tendit alors la feuille sur laquelle elle avait dessiné le symbole inconnu au dessus d'une des bougies. Le papier prit instantanément feu et se consuma rapidement. C'est alors que Bonnie vit Elena perdre connaissance.

_« Joli pyjama… ». Cette voix, elle l'avait reconnue instantanément. Damon… Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à le voir ce soir. Elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller s'installer bien confortablement sous sa couette et partir dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter le cynisme du vampire. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'écouta pas et se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il brandissait le collier de verveine… Elle pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais cet après midi après qu'Elijah le lui ai arraché. Elle se trompait. Damon l'avait retrouvé et le lui rapportait. « Je le croyais perdu… Merci. » Mais quand elle tendit la main pour le récupérer, Damon recula la sienne. Elle n'aima pas l'air sérieux qu'il adopta. Que manigançait-il donc ? Il répliqua devoir lui dire quelque chose mais pourquoi devait-il le faire sans son collier ? Elena se sentit soudainement très vulnérable face à lui. La voix de Damon devint rauque. Probablement la chose la plus égoïste qu'il n'ait jamais dite de sa vie ? Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Elle craignait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle ne voulait absolument pas aborder ce sujet. Que lui prenait-il donc ce soir ? Il avait perdu la raison ! Ecouter ? Mais elle ne voulait pas écouter justement, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à l'entendre, pas prête à l'assumer, pas prête à en affronter les conséquences… « Je t'aime, Elena ». Son cœur rata un battement. Damon, lui, était surpris intérieurement que ces mots soient sortis si facilement… Elle entrouvrit les lèvres sur le coup de la surprise. Son regard chocolat accroché aux yeux de Damon, elle buvait désormais ses paroles sans tenter de les fuir. Une fois de plus, elle s'était perdue dans ce regard azur qui la fixait mais ce soir, elle y discernait une intensité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue. La voix du vampire se brisa quand il lui dit que, contrairement à Stefan, il ne la méritait et qu'elle devait donc ignorer tout ça. Elle n'avait pas bougé quand il s'était approché d'elle délicatement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Seul son cœur s'était emballé et lorsqu'il recula il remarqua qu'elle fixait désormais ses lèvres et non plus ses yeux. Avait-elle songé à un véritable baiser entre eux quand elle l'avait senti se rapprocher ? Il le cru en effet mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée sous peine de perdre toute volonté. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille. « Seigneur, j'aimerais que tu n'ai pas à oublier ça… Mais tu le dois… ». Il ne put retenir une larme de rouler sur sa joue et, aussi difficile que ce soit, il effaça la mémoire de la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre…_

Elena ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle vit Bonnie penchée sur elle. Le visage de cette dernière trahissait son inquiétude alors la jeune la rassura d'un sourire. Elle se redressa et fixa le mur face à elle.

**Elena :** « Merci Bonnie. »  
**Bonnie :** « Ca a marché ? Alors ? Qui t'as manipulée ? »  
**Elena :** « Bonnie… J'suis désolée mais je préfère d'abord régler cette histoire avant de t'en parler… »

Elle regarda son amie qui ne cachait pas sa frustration.

**Elena :** « Tu m'en veux pas hein ? »  
**Bonnie :** « Je comprends t'inquiète pas… Mais… Dépêche-toi de régler cette histoire alors »

Les deux amies rigolèrent et l'atmosphère se fit bien plus sereine dans la pièce.

**Bonnie :** « Bon, tu restes dormir ici ! Je préfère t'avoir près de moi au cas où… Avec la magie, on ne sait jamais ! Et vu le peu de sommeil qu'on va avoir, ça ne vaudrait pas le coup que tu rentres… ».

Elena sourit en guise de réponse et toutes les deux filèrent rapidement se mettre au lit. Bonnie s'endormit en un claquement de doigts mais Elena mit un peu plus de temps, ne cessant d'entendre la voix de Damon lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le portable d'Elena sonna. Bonnie maudit ces fichus appareils qui perturbaient son sommeil. En gémissant, Elena se leva pour aller prendre son téléphone resté dans son sac à main. Elle regarda l'écran et vit que l'appel provenait de Stefan...

* * *

Petite explication quand à la formule du sortilège:

L'ange Reiyel délivre des sortilèges et des ensorcellements, son influence fait propager la vérité.

Le Lapis Lazuli permet de mieux se souvenir de ses rêves et de mieux en comprendre les messages, il apporte la clarté d'esprit et protège notre esprit des ténèbres.

Uranus permet l'expansion de la vérité et confère le désir de se libérer de l'ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3 : Faire face à la vérité

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant.  
Pour ce chapitre, je ne dérive pas trop de la série, ce sera pour le suivant normalement. Pour ne perdre le fil, je préfère retraiter les passages que j'estime important en les arrangeant un peu.

Sinon, vous avez regarder la série sur TF1 ? Moi non (j'aime pas la VF, la voix de Ian est trop sexy sa doublure me bloque du coup lol), il parait qu'ils censurent plusieurs scènes dont celle où Damon tue Tanner aujourd'hui...

Enfin bref... Je vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Faire face à la vérité**

**Elena :** « Très bien, laisse moi le temps d'me préparer et j'arrive » … « A tout de suite ! »

Elena raccrocha et regarda son amie qui s'était redressée dans le lit et l'interrogeait silencieusement. La mine fatiguée, les yeux marqués de cernes, Bonnie faisait peur à voir…

**Elena :** « Stefan veut que je passe au manoir avant les cours… Tu gardes ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, hein ? »

Bonnie sourit pour rassurer son amie. Bien sûr qu'elle ne dirait rien. Et puis, qu'avait-elle de concret à raconter après tout ? Elena préférait attendre d'avoir réglé cette histoire avant de se confier à elle donc elle ne savait rien pour l'instant…

**Elena :** « J'imagine que j'ai pas meilleure tête que toi… »

Bonnie se contenta d'agiter négativement la tête pour répondre à son amie et Elena soupira. La petite sorcière s'enfonça sous la couette en grognant après avoir jeté un œil à son réveil. Elle avait bien l'intention de rester le plus longtemps possible au lit. Elena sourit, envieuse, et quitta la maison en silence…

Elle était repassée chez elle afin de se rendre présentable. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle grimaça devant ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Elle prit rapidement une douche et retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller avant de s'attaquer à la phase maquillage et pour laquelle elle avait du travail…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le manoir des frères Salvatore, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle appréhendait de voir Damon. Elle devait à tout prix garder son calme si elle le voyait, elle était là sur la demande de Stefan et non pas pour régler ses comptes avec l'aîné de ce dernier… Pas encore tout du moins…

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et avança jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Elle frappa et un deuxième nœud se forma, dans son ventre cette fois. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour...

Damon… Elle avait espéré une fraction de seconde que ce soit Stefan qui lui ouvre mais, en levant les yeux devant elle, elle découvrit que c'était son frère qui se présentait à elle.

**Damon :** « Salut Elena »

Il se força à sourire. Elle garda du mieux qu'elle pu un air impartial, même un peu glacial.

**Elena :** _Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard Damon…_ « Stefan est là ? Il a téléphoné… Il a dit que c'était important… »  
**Damon :** Par ici…

Et il se serra pour la laisser entrer. Les effluves du parfum de la jeune fille lui chatouillèrent les narines lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle sentait si bon… Il se rappela s'être enivré de cette senteur, la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait embrassé le front… Il chassa rapidement ce souvenir. Il ne devait pas songer à ce moment, c'était bien trop douloureux encore… Et puis il devait avoir les idées claires pour ce qui allait suivre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Elena n'allait pas apprécier de revoir la vampire qui voulait la livrer à Klaus… Et elle allait encore moins apprécier les révélations que celle-ci leurs apportait…

... ... ... ... ...

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte du manoir derrière elle, Elena se sentait oppressée. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce que les trois vampires venaient de lui apprendre… Klaus, le plus ancien des vampires au monde, en avait après elle et, selon Rose, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, Klaus l'obtenait toujours… Mais pourquoi en aurait-il après elle ? Cette information, bien sûr, personne ne l'avait… Les garçons avaient, à plusieurs reprises, répétés qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude quand à savoir ce qui était vrai ou non dans toute cette histoire. Ils cherchaient à la rassurer… Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Elle était morte de peur…  
Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette conversation, elle était partie, refusant que Stefan l'accompagne. Elle avait entendu Damon murmurer quelque chose et Stefan lui répondre de la fermer… Il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène de toute façon… Et puis, c'était quoi au juste cette joute verbale avec Rose ? Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le manège qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux et n'avait pu, en partant, s'empêcher de leur jeter un coup d'œil…

Elle soupira et monta dans sa voiture, lasse. C'est à ce moment qu'une idée lui survint ! Mais pour la mettre en œuvre, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac et parcouru le répertoire rapidement. _Caroline._ Elle activa l'appel…

... ... ... ... ...

Elle se sentait vidée d'avoir tant pleuré. La journée avait été rude pour elle. Elle s'était rendue au tombeau, rendre visite à son double psychotique et Caroline l'avait couverte du mieux qu'elle avait pu auprès de Stefan qui avait fini par comprendre ce que lui cachait la petit blonde. Katherine lui avait apporté les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Et ces réponses étaient difficiles à encaisser… Klaus avait besoin d'elle pour briser la malédiction du soleil et de la lune... Il avait besoin de son sang, de son sacrifice… Il avait besoin d'elle mais aussi de Bonnie, de Caroline et de Tyler…

La fatigue n'aidant pas, Elena avait craqué en arrivant à la maison. Elle avait pleuré presque une heure dans les bras de Stefan. Elle s'était laissée aller et, dans ces larmes, elle évacuait la tristesse, la peur et la colère qui la rongeaient… Ils avaient finis par se réfugier sous le porche pour être plus isolés. Après un long moment, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle avait fini par se défaire de l'étreinte de Stefan. Elle l'avait remercié de sa présence puis avait pris congé. A l'intérieur, tout était éteint. Elle était donc montée directement dans sa chambre et s'était effondrée sur le lit, épuisée. Elle s'était endormie aussitôt mais ses soucis la poursuivirent jusque dans ses rêves…

_Elle était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle portait sa superbe robe de satin bleu nuit et seule une légère musique résonnait dans ce lieu qui lui était inconnu. Elle reconnu cette mélodie, elle l'avait déjà entendu, elle avait dansé dessus, au bal des Fondateur, avec Damon. Damon… Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à ces quelques instants où elle s'était sentie coupée du monde, seule avec Damon malgré la foule autour d'eux… « Je t'aime Elena ». Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Stefan. Il l'observait en souriant. Il voulu s'approcher mais la jeune fille recula d'un pas et le vampire grimaça. « Je t'aime Elena ». Elle se retourna de nouveau et sourit. Il se tenait devant elle, la fixant intensément, de ses yeux bleus acier, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, Stefan avait disparu… Alors elle fit de nouveau face à Damon et s'approcha doucement de lui, comme on approche un animal sauvage qu'on aimerait apprivoiser…Elle tendit délicatement la main vers son visage et caressa la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Alors, avec la même délicatesse, elle approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Damon. Elle le sentit sourire et perçu une main du jeune homme glisser le long de son bras droit pour venir se saisir de la sienne. Elle resserra ses doigts et lui sourit en fixant son regard. Il porta alors les mains enlacées à sa bouche et embrassa celle d'Elena avant de passer son autre bras autour d'elle pour la faire danser. Elle se sentait si bien, si légère, si heureuse… _

_Mais le froid vint soudain mordre sa peau et elle frissonna. Damon stoppa tout mouvement, il n'y avait plus de musique, seul un silence lugubre autour d'eux et elle réalisa, aux pierres tombales derrière lui, qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans un cimetière. Les mains de Damon remontèrent doucement sur ses épaules, la faisant frissonner. Il avait le visage en biais et le regard impénétrable et elle eu peur. Que se passait-il donc ? Ils étaient si bien à danser tous les deux, loin du monde et des regards qui les jugeraient, qui les jugeaient déjà… Elle ressentit alors la pression sur ses épaules, il la poussait ! Alors elle cria de surprise… Le sol était froid et humide, la terre était molle. Elle se redressa et épousseta sa robe machinalement. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était dans le trou d'une tombe, au milieu de ce cimetière sinistre où tout avait basculé. Des pleurs derrière elle la firent sursauter et elle vit que dans cette tombe, avec elle, étaient également présents Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler… Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis ici… Tous les « ingrédients » nécessaires pour rompre la malédiction…_

_**Elena :** « Damoooon ! Stefaaaan ! »  
**Une voix :** « Ne perds pas ton temps, ils ne viendront plus te sauver… »  
**Elena :** « Non, c'est faux… Damooon ! Stefaaan ! »  
**Une voix :** « Ils sont morts Elena ! Pour de bon cette fois ! Voilà ce qu'il en coute d'être sur le chemin de Klaus ! »  
**Elena :** « Non…Non… Non… »  
Son cœur se serra, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et sa respiration devint difficile. Elle étouffait… Imaginer le monde sans eux… Sans lui… C'était trop difficile, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait réapprit a vivre depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, elle ne faisait plus semblant… Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre… Elle avait besoin de lui... Elle suffoquait en y pensant…_

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et fut soulagée de reconnaitre sa chambre. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et s'assit, attendant que son cœur se calme. Ses battements étaient si affolés ! Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle se leva et pris son journal, posé sur son bureau puis revient sur son lit. Alors elle lui confia sa journée, ses tourments, son cauchemar… et son projet !


	4. Chapter 4 : Colère et désir

Et voici déjà le chapitre 4 qui sera l'avant dernier...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Colère et désir…**

Elle l'avait trahie ! Cette salope l'avait trahie ! Elle pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance et lui avait demandé son aide mais voilà où ils en étaient !

Après ce cauchemar qui l'avait retournée, elle avait fait son choix et s'en était sentie apaisée. Surprendre Alaric en sous-vêtements dans le couloir avait même réussi à chasser temporairement ses idées noires...

Les deux frères l'avaient confortée dans sa décision, sans le savoir, en début de matinée. Ils étaient si fiers de leur plan. « On est géniaux » avait soufflé Damon… Géniaux ? Géniaux ? Ça ce n'était pas être génial pour elle, c'était être malade et suicidaire ! Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire, elle ne comptait pas perdre quelqu'un une fois de plus… Alors elle avait compté sur Rose pour l'aider à se livrer à Klaus et elle s'était bien trompée !

Résultat ? Cette pétasse avait téléphoné à Damon qui avait bien entendu rappliqué aussi sec pour la ramener à la maison ! Elle avait tenté de lui résister mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face au vampire centenaire et puis la courte interruption d'Elijah avait fini de la refroidir… Pourquoi les avait-il laissés sains et saufs en éliminant les deux sangsues venues chercher le double pour Klaus ? De nouvelles interrogations sans réponse… Et cette salope, elle, elle avait fuit ! Courageuse la vampire !

Elle pensait être arrivée à la fin de cette mauvaise journée mais c'était sans compter sur Jeremy. Ils étaient encore sous le porche qu'il était venu à leur rencontre, l'air plus que soucieux… Et pour cause, il venait confier à sa sœur que Stefan était coincé dans le tombeau avec Katherine…

Alors elle était là, à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en ruminant sa colère. Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur son visage déformé par la fureur. Elle n'avait même pas pu voir Stefan… Elle s'immobilisa quand elle sentit un courant d'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce et décela un léger bruissement derrière elle. Les muscles de son corps se contractèrent et elle vociféra :

**Elena :** « Dégage ! »  
**Damon :** « Dans ton état… »  
**Elena :** « J'ai dit DÉGAGE ! »  
**Damon :** « Non. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

**Elena :** « Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il pinça les lèvres, vexé par l'insulte.

**Damon :** « Tu es furieuse et j'le comprends mais… »  
**Elena :** « Ça arrange bien tes affaires en fait hein ? »  
**Damon :** « Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
**Elena :** « Stefan coincé dans le tombeau, tu m'as pour toi seul ! Il faut encore que tu décides quoi faire de Rose en revanche ! »

Il la regardait abasourdit. Qu'est-ce que Rose venait faire dans toute cette histoire ? Et quelles affaires d'abord ?

**Damon :** « Tu dérailles Elena, je comprends rien, la colère te fait dire n'importe quoi… »  
**Elena :** « Tu n'avais pas le droit Damon ! »

Elle avait murmuré, comme si elle disait cette dernière phrase juste pour elle…

**Damon :** « Oh si j'avais le droit ! Je n'allais pas te laisser foncer dans le tombeau avec Katherine à l'intérieur ! »  
**Elena :** « Ce sont mes souvenirs, ils sont à moi… »

Damon déglutit difficilement. Il n'apprécia pas qu'elle évoque des souvenirs ne lui appartenant qu'à elle… C'était stupide, mais après lui avoir effacé ses aveux de la mémoire, la dernière phrase de la jeune fille le rendait anxieux. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir, impossible !

**Damon :** « Elena, que s'est-il passé cet après-midi avec Rose ? »  
**Elena :** « Elle te manque déjà ? »

Elle leva sur lui un regard noir qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe quel mortel.

**Damon :** « Tu perds la raison… T'es complètement incohérente ce soir… »  
**Elena :** « C'est moi qui suis incohérente ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu couches avec elle le lendemain même… »

Damon se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Il n'avait pas pu bien entendre, son ouïe lui jouait des tours !

**Elena :** « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et tu m'as fait oublier pour partir dans ses bras… »  
**Damon :** « Elena… »  
**Elena :** « Ferme-la ! »

Comment avait-elle découvert qu'il l'avait contrainte ? Et comment s'était-elle réapproprié ce moment ? Il ne comprenait pas… Tout comme il ne comprenait pas la jalousie de la jeune femme envers Rose… Elle, elle aimait Stefan, elle le lui avait clairement dit et répété ! Il n'était qu'un ami pour elle ! Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Il s'approcha lentement d'elle mais elle recula.

**Elena :** « Dégage Damon ! »

La colère la reprenait, il le sentait. S'il insistait, elle exploserait sûrement mais il voulait comprendre… Alors il continua de s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accolée au mur…

**Damon :** « Comment ? Tu ne devrais pas…»  
**Elena :** « Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Damon ! De quel droit tu m'as fait ça hein ? De quel droit ? Il me semblait qu'on avait un accord tacite… »

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour intercepter son regard, il détourna les siens et fixa un point invisible à quelques centimètres d'elle sur le mur.

**Elena :** « Et c'est encore à moi de choisir qui me mérite ou non… »

Il reposa ses yeux sur elle et elle n'y vit que de l'interrogation. Il était perdu à cet instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre derrière les paroles d'Elena. Une interprétation lui venait à l'esprit et il se mit à espérer qu'elle soit exacte mais elle seule pouvait lui confirmer. Mais il ne voulu pas lui poser la question et, sans chercher plus à savoir si ce qu'il souhaitait entendre sous ces mots était ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire, il l'embrassa.

Hébétée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres fraiches se poser sur les siennes. Puis elle sentit la main de Damon se glisser derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher plus près de lui et ce contact la décontracta. Elle laissa alors la langue de son compagnon forcer le passage de ses lèvres pour un baiser très tendre.

Ses doigts fouillèrent les cheveux d'ébène du jeune homme alors que ceux de Damon courraient délicatement sur ses hanches et dans son dos. Elle frissonna et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, dans un ballet des plus langoureux et ce baiser si chaste au départ devenait passionné. Leur désir montait en eux, brulant… La respiration saccadée, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Tout en douceur et sans interrompre leur baiser, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et la souleva du sol pour la conduire sur le lit. Les mains habiles de Damon se glissèrent sous le haut d'Elena et le remontèrent légèrement pour dénuder son ventre qu'il descendit embrasser. Elle se cambra en gémissant lorsqu'il gouta sa peau du bout de la langue et il la sentit s'agripper à ses cheveux.

**Elena :** « Damon… »

Elle avait gémit son nom et ça le rendait fou… Il l'aimait depuis plusieurs mois, la désirait depuis plus encore et ce soir, elle se donnait enfin à lui. Il avait tellement envié Stefan de pouvoir l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour…

Stefan ! Damon se redressa rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement au gout d'Elena qui se sentit alors vide tout à coup. L'absence de Damon la fit frissonner, elle dont le sang bouillait dans ses veines deux secondes plus tôt avait désormais froid, éloignée de lui.

**Damon :** « On n'peut pas Elena… Il ne faut pas… Stefan ne le mérite pas… »

Elle le regarda interdite. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux tout de même ! Elle avait passé tout son temps à le repousser et lorsqu'enfin elle lui cède et s'offre à lui, c'est lui qui la repousse. Ses yeux la brulèrent soudain et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes de rouler lentement et en silence sur ses joues.

Il se sentit mal quand il la vit pleurer et s'enfuit en bredouillant des excuses qu'elle n'entendit même pas, perdue dans ses pensées…

* * *

Je ne voulais pas survoler l'épisode 9 de la même façon que le 10 alors j'ai eu l'idée de faire ruminer Elena sur les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés; j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce passage, autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire...  
Merci de me lire et surtout merci pour les reviews. Et 02melanienie merci pour la tienne que tu as pris le temps de détailler un peu ^^ Pour le cauchemar, je ne l'avais pas prévu à l'origine et ça m'est venu au dernier moment... J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour montrer qu'elle se torture l'esprit à propos des sentiments de Damon (et des siens pour lui, coeur de Delana oblige lol) mais aussi à propos de cette histoire de sacrifice dont lui a parlé Kat.  
A bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter même pour que du négatif, je prends tous les avis ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Accepter et avancer

Bonjour !  
Voici le dernier chapitre. Un peu long à venir mais il est là ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Miistii et 02melanienie, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre... Nouvelles horaires, 2 dernières semaines chargées et épuisantes... J'suis désolée...  
Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont rassurée car je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi à bien exploiter les personnages... Alors 02melanienie, ça se passerait ainsi dans 5 ou 6 épisodes... et combien de saisons ? ^^ Pwah je sens qu'on va devoir être patiente à ce niveau là...

Enfin bref, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore de m'avoir lue et commentée ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Accepter et avancer…**

(Damon n'est pas venu voir Elena dans la journée après qu'elle ait découvert le sort de Bonnie  
et Rose ne revient pas ^^)

... ... ... ... ...

Elena se tenait assise à sa fenêtre, observant l'extérieur sans réellement le regarder. Elle songeait à ces derniers jours et se demandait comment ses amis et elle allaient bien pouvoir se sortir de cette histoire. Tout allait de travers dernièrement… Elle était retournée par les sentiments de Damon à son égard et dont elle était désormais certaine… Elle s'inquiétait pour Stefan qui se retrouvait piégé dans ce fichu tombeau avec son ex… Elle était vexée que sa meilleure amie ait réussi à l'emprisonner à la maison par la magie… Elle s'interrogeait sur la véracité des propos que lui avait tenu Elijah dans l'après midi…

Sa raison tentait de s'y retrouver dans toute cette confusion lorsqu'une ombre sur la fenêtre la sorti de ses réflexions. Elle tira un peu le rideau et découvrit le reflet de Stefan dans la vitre. Elle se retourna et le vit. Il était bien là, dans sa chambre ! Elijah avait tenu sa part du marché ! Elle se sentit tellement soulagée de la voir libre de nouveau et couru l'enlacer ! C'était si bon de le retrouver de nouveau. Alors, emportée par sa joie, Elena l'embrassa. Stefan lui rendit instantanément son baiser puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lit.

Elena était avide de ce baiser. Stefan, bien que ravi que leur relation reprenne, en était surpris. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé avec une telle voracité. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement dû à l'éloignement qu'elle leur avait imposé dernièrement ? C'est ce dont il se convint et il abandonna les lèvres de sa compagne. Celle-ci grogna à l'interruption de ce baiser mais soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres du vampire embrasser son cou.

Elle glissa ses mains sous le polo de son petit ami et entreprit de le lui retirer. Celui-ci la regarda en souriant et elle fondit devant ce visage d'ange qui la détaillait avec amour. Elle frissonna en sentant une main remonter sous son tee-shirt pour aller caresser sa poitrine mais ce simple contact lui fit perdre pied et elle repensa aux mains de Damon qui la veille la caressaient à la place de celles de Stefan. Elle se souvint du goût de ses lèvres et de son odeur puis, réalisant que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers l'ainé des frères alors qu'elle se trouvait avec le cadet, elle s'était figée dans les bras de Stefan…

Celui-ci, sentant son malaise, se redressa et posa sur elle un regard si inquiet qu'elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Une larme lui échappa et elle murmura le prénom du jeune vampire sans pouvoir prononcer un mot de plus… Il s'allongea alors ses côtés, la serrant contre lui afin de la réconforter tout en caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux.

**Stefan :** « Chhh… Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Repose toi mon ange »

Elena finit par s'endormir bercée par la voix du jeune homme qui ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

... ... ... ... ...

Elena sentit l'air frais du matin lui caresser le visage et s'en sentit apaisée. Un léger rayon de soleil lui chatouillait le nez et elle appréciait cela. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les habituant doucement à la lumière du jour qui occupait la pièce. Elle aperçu alors Stefan, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui le regardait amoureusement. Elle lui sourit en se redressant dans le lit et en à peine un claquement de doigt, il était assis au bord du lit, à ses côtés.

**Stefan :** « Il faut que tu te prépares, les cours commencent dans à peine plus d'une heure… »  
**Elena :** « Je n'peux pas sortir d'ici, Bonnie a ensorcelé la maison… »  
**Stefan :** « J'ai vu ça avec elle tout à l'heure… Elle a accepté de lever le sort mais promet moi de ne rien faire de stupide, je me suis porté garant de ta sécurité d'accord ? »  
**Elena :** « C'est promis, merci ! Mais arrêter mes missions suicides fait aussi partie du marché conclu avec Elijah donc… »  
**Stefan :** « Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle de ce marché ! Je te laisse te préparer, je te retrouve dans quarante cinq minutes ok ? »  
**Elena :** « Ok »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stefan et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain alors que lui filait en douce par la fenêtre.

... ... ... ... ...

La journée lui avait paru interminable. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvée Stefan avant leur premier cours, un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac et cette sensation désagréable n'avait fait que s'accroitre à chaque interclasse passé avec lui. Elle avait espéré souffler un peu du temps de midi mais Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy et Stefan profitèrent de cette heure creuse pour lui tirer des informations sur ce fameux deal conclu avec Elijah… Enfin, la dernière heure de cours se terminait, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et s'isoler un peu.

Le nez dans son casier à la recherche de son livre d'histoire, elle ne remarqua pas Stefan arriver.

**Stefan :** « Eyh… »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

**Elena :** « Eyh… »  
**Stefan :** « Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air particulièrement tendue ? »  
**Elena :** « Oui, ça va. T'inquiète pas… Je me pose des questions sur ce qu'il va se passer avec cette histoire de sacrifice c'est tout… »

Cette excuse lui vint instinctivement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle s'interrogeait sur leur relation et se tracassait des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Damon… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle avait le petit ami le plus extraordinaire au monde et elle n'était plus satisfaite…

**Stefan :** « Ecoute, il faut que j'aille me nourrir ce soir donc je vais devoir te laisser seule un moment… »  
**Elena :** « T'en fais pas… De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule pour faire le point sur les derniers évènements… »

Elle vit dans les yeux de son petit ami que celui-ci était inquiet. Il était si protecteur envers elle…

**Elena :** « T'en fais pas Stefan, je n'ai plus l'intention de me livrer à Klaus d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et l'enlaça délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser… Il ne bougea pas quelques secondes puis recula de quelques centimètres et embrassa Elena.

**Stefan :** « Dans ce cas, je te retrouve demain matin avant les cours d'accord ? »  
**Elena :** « Parfait ! »

Après un dernier baiser, Stefan l'abandonna dans le hall du lycée. Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui… Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que le fait qu'il la laisse seule ce soir l'avait soulagée au lieu de l'ennuyer…

... ... ... ... ...

L'eau chaude détendait tous les muscles de son corps et son esprit semblait libre comme si ses soucis s'étaient évaporés avec la vapeur qui s'échappait de la cabine de douche… Elle appréciait tant la sensation de l'eau lui coulant sur le visage. Elle avait enfin un moment à elle, un moment tranquille et agréable, un moment sans Stefan ou Damon, sans malédiction, sans sacrifice, sans surnaturel…

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Des coups assourdissants à la porte la tirèrent de son cocon spirituel et elle entendit son frère se plaindre qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de la salle de bain. Elle coupa l'eau à contre cœur et sorti de la cabine en s'emballant dans un drap de bain. Elle déverrouilla la porte donnant sur la chambre de Jer et s'excusa en souriant avant de filer dans sa propre chambre.

Après s'être changée et avoir séché et lissé ses cheveux, elle avait entreprit d'écrire un peu dans son journal. Lui livrer sa confusion envers les frères Salvatore lui avait allégé le cœur. Un frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale, elle eu l'impression qu'on l'observait…

Elle était désormais assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit, pensive, mâchouillant son crayon. Assis sur une branche, caché dans l'arbre faisant face à la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, le vampire l'observait silencieusement. Sa beauté le subjuguait, la moindre de ses mimiques le fascinait : ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux pétillant, sa peau douce, sa façon de pincer les lèvres quand elle réfléchissait, sa façon de mordiller son stylo, se façon de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré... Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision… Soudain il la vit frissonner puis secouer la tête. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément avant de se tourner face à la fenêtre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**Elena :** « Ca fait très pervers de m'observer en douce de la sorte… »

Elle patienta à peine quelque secondes et Damon apparut devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'ait capté un quelconque mouvement.

**Damon :** « Pervers ? Mais c'est une de mes facettes ça, Elena ! »

Le sourire enjôleur qu'il affichait fit intérieurement fondre Elena. Mais elle ne devait pas craquer… Pas maintenant…

**Elena :** « Il faut qu'on parle Damon… »

Son sourire aguicheur disparu et son visage se ferma. Elena soupira devant cette réaction. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle en même temps. Ce beau parleur qui avait toujours quelque chose à répondre se fermait littéralement lorsqu'il devenait le sujet de la conversation. En général, il s'en tirait avec une pirouette cynique mais avec Elena cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, elle était bien trop têtue pour cela. Et ce soir, il ne trouvait rien à répondre à la jeune fille.

Elle se leva pour se tenir debout devant lui. Elle ne devait pas le laisser fuir ! Non ! Elle devait le pousser à avoir cette conversation ! Alors elle allait commencer ! Mais par où ?

**Elena :** « Stefan est sorti du tombeau… »

Damon hocha la tête, la sondant du ragard.

**Damon :** « Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il est passé au manoir et m'a expliqué ton marché avec Elijah. »  
**Elena :** « Il est venu ici hier soir… »

Damon ne répondit rien, attendant la suite. Il ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir et préférait ainsi la laisser faire la conversation. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle soupira.

**Elena :** « On a… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Damon sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Stefan et Elena s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble… Cette vision lui retourna les tripes et il eu du mal à garder contenance devant elle. Il ne devait pas lui montrer sa douleur alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait relancée dans les bras de son frère en la repoussant…

**Elena :** « En fait… On s'est réconcilié Stefan et moi mais… »  
**Damon :** « Mais quoi, Elena ? Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, tout rentre dans l'ordre ! »

Lui donner raison serait si simple… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas… Elle devait arrêter de se mentir !

**Elena :** « Je n'ai pas pu Damon… »

Il ne comprit pas et l'interrogea de ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant.

**Elena :** « Lorsque Stefan est devenu entreprenant hier soir, j'ai repensé à toi… A nous… Je n'ai pas pu faire l'amour avec lui Damon, parce que c'est à toi que je pensais ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu penses ne pas me mériter Salvatore ! C'est pas à toi que revient de décider ce genre de chose, c'est à moi et seulement moi, d'accord ? »  
**Damon :** « Il ne faut pas Elena… »  
**Elena :** « Je t'aime Damon ! J'aime Stefan mais c'est différent avec lui. Je ne veux pas être comme Katherine mais je ne peux plus nier ce que je ressens pour toi ! J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, c'est avec toi que je me sens entière et maintenant que j'ai réalisé tout ça, je ne peux plus le refouler dans un coin comme avant… »  
**Damon :** « Je pourrais… Je peux te contraindre si tu veux… »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**Elena :** « Non ! Non, non, non Damon ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans un mensonge ! Ne m'impose pas de vivre dans un mensonge, Damon ! Accepte simplement de m'aimer… Comme je l'ai fait…  
**Damon :** « Elena, je n'suis pas quelqu'un de bien… »  
**Elena :** « Arrête avec ces conneries d'accord ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! D'accord, tes intentions ne sont pas toujours nobles et tu peux être d'un égoïsme inimaginable parfois mais tu as progressé de ce côté-là… Tu t'inquiètes pour tes proches même si tu le caches ! Tu cherches à les aider quand ils ont des problèmes même si tu prétends toujours que c'est pour moi que tu le fais ! Damon… Je t'ai crains et je t'ai même méprisé parfois mais… C'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime… »

Elle avait fini sa tirade et attendait nerveusement que Damon dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il la fixait, les lèvres entrouvertes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit… Alors il s'approcha d'elle lentement et posa son front contre celui d'Elena qui expira bruyamment. Celle-ci réalisa alors qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tant elle craignait la réaction du jeune homme.

Alors brusquement, il l'embrassa et Elena répondit à son baiser aussitôt. Il l'enserra contre lui et elle gémit. Il l'accola contre un mur de la chambre et l'embrassa de façon plus pressante. Elena rompit soudain leur baiser et essoufflée, le regarda dans les yeux…

**Elena :** « Redis le moi, Damon. Je veux l'entendre… »  
**Damon :** « Je t'aime Elena, ma princesse, ma raison d'être… »

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Alors elle recaptura les lèvres du vampire et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Il entendait les palpitations de son cœur affolé par le désir. Il la souleva alors légèrement et elle entoura ses jambes autour la taille de Damon pour le serrer au plus près d'elle. Il embrassa son cou et lui retira son haut de pyjama avant d'aller la déposer délicatement sur le lit, comme si elle était le plus précieux des trésors de l'univers…

... ... ... ... ...

Ils étaient endormis, enlacés et nus dans le lit de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air si tranquille et lui si heureux… Tous deux souriaient dans leurs sommeils. Le jeune homme les observait, le visage décomposé. Il se tenait devant le bureau d'Elena, les bras pendants. Les lèvres tremblantes, il pleurait silencieusement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas les réveiller. Il ne voulait pas voir la culpabilité sur leurs visages si sereins en ce moment même… Cette scène lui déchirait le cœur mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

Il avait tellement craint que cela se termine de cette façon… C'était obligatoire. Selon lui, Elena était l'unique et dernière chance de son frère et c'est pour cela que l'histoire devait se terminer ainsi…

La jeune femme frémit dans la chambre et il vit Damon l'enlacer un peu plus fort contre lui. Alors dans la nuit, il disparut avant que les deux amants ne se réveillent et ne réalisent sa présence.

Dans son courant d'air, une feuille virevolta sur le bureau d'Elena…

« Je vous pardonne, laissez moi seulement le temps d'accuser le coup...  
Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver, je reviendrai de moi-même...  
Sachez juste que je ne suis pas loin si la situation évolue vis-à-vis de Klaus… »

* * *

_Et voilà... Ça me fait tout bizarre en fait... J'ai pas envie que ma fic soit finie mais bon... J'ai une petite idée en tête pour une autre histoire à défaut d'en avoir de nouvelles pour celle ci._

_J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu et que la fin ne vous aura pas déçue._

_Encore merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lue et commentée et peut-être à bientôt !_


End file.
